The Pain Will Fade
by Elfian Aqua
Summary: Filled with unbearable pain, Sonic thinks it's all over. But when Amy comes to comfort him, his pain fades into a warm and beautiful feeling. xxOneShotxx


**The Pain Will Fade**

A scream ripped through air, and Amy found herself rapidly turning around. The glass in her hand slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor. "Sonic?" She shouted out her hero's name as she darted for the next room, afraid she might arrive upon some unspeakable scene. She had never heard Sonic scream like that before; a scream filled with so much pain, so much fear.

"Sonic?" Now in the same room as him, she stared at his hunched figure.

"It hurts," he whispered.

Rushing to his side, she knelt next to him. "What happened?"

Slowly, gradually Sonic turned his face toward hers. His eyes held the look of uncertainty. "Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic. It's me, Amy. Now tell me what happened."

"I…" His voice faltered, and he suddenly leaned against her; an action that shot warm tingles throughout her body. She gasped and quickly steadied herself before they both toppled over into a heap on the floor.

"Sonic, please." Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around him; more for her own pleasure than for his comfort. Sonic didn't seem to mind though, he leaned more into her and sighed. His taught muscles loosened. "Tell me what happened," Amy said again.

"I was standing in front of the dining table, and…"

Amy massaged his back. "It's okay. Take your time."

"I…I was looking at the table and how…how smooth it looked. And I thought how nice it would be to rub my hand across something so smooth, so I did. I took off my glove and ran my hand across its top again and again." Sonic swallowed loudly and shivered. "But the table wasn't as smooth as I thought." His voice croaked and he fiercely shut both eyes.

Amy's brow furrowed. "Sonic, what are you talking about? That table is the smoothest table in Emerald Town, heck, Emerald City."

Sonic's head shook back and forth. "No, Amy. It's not." Hesitantly, he pulled away from her and lifted his ungloved forefinger. "It gave me a splinter."

Amy gazed at the flesh wound with unadulterated horror. "Oh my gosh." She stood and pulled Sonic to his feet. "Come on. We've got to get you to bed." She guided him to his room. "Just lie down and rest while I call a doctor."

When told there was an emergency, the doctor arrived under five minutes. He went into Sonic's room and told Amy to wait outside. Two minutes later, he emerged with a grim face. "Oh no," Amy sobbed. "Please don't tell me he's going to die."

The doctor's vacant eyes locked on the girl. "Amy," he softly said, "do you know what an emergency is?"

Amy sobbed harder. "He's so young. It's not his time!"

The doctor's hand twitched, almost like it was itching to slap someone. "No, Amy, he's going to live. It was just a splinter." He turned then and walked away, muttering about idiotic hedgehogs.

Filled with an abundance of relief, Amy rushed into Sonic's room. She smiled happily and found him returning the smile with a smaller, more frightened one. "The doctor said I should be okay." Amy nodded and strolled to the side of his bed. He sat with a forty pillows propped behind his back. "He said I'll be fine, but…I don't know."

Amy took his freshly gloved hand in hers. "Sonic, you _will_ be okay."

The hero's smile strengthened and then abruptly died. "But _what if_ I don't get better?"

"You _will _get better."

Withdrawing his hand, he looked away from her. "You don't know that, Amy."

"Yes I do, and I know this because I've seen you recover time and time again after gaining injuries from fighting Eggman. You recovered then, and you'll recover now."

His lips lifted again. "Amy," he said as he turned his face to hers, "thanks."

Her heart fluttered at the sight of the smile, and heat rushed to her face. "N-no problem," she stuttered. "You'll definitely get better, and all that bad pain will go away."

Gingerly, Sonic took her hand in his. "I believe you." He thumbed her palm and stared into her ever reddening face. "Amy?"

"Y-yes?"

"I want to apologize."

Mind in a frenzy of pleasure, Amy managed to say, "For what?"

"For the pain I've caused you, every time I ran away."

The pleasure quickly faded and was replaced with growing fear. "It's okay." She stood, and attempted to free her hand from his grasp. "I was never hurt." Sonic held on tighter, and she pulled harder. She had to get away. She had to leave before he said the horrible thing she knew he was going to say. _I don't love you Amy, so please don't chase me anymore._ She often had nightmares of him saying this, and they all started with him staring sweetly at her as he gently caressed her hand.

"Amy, hold on."

"No, I really should go. You need to rest."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Amy, I need you."

The struggle to free her hand stopped. "Uh…what?"

"Amy…" He pulled her down next to him and brought his snout close to hers.

----

**A/N – **Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. I wrote a Sonamy fic…or did I.

Anyway, after seeing there is Hurt/Comfort genre here on I really wanted to write a fic for it, though I had no idea what Hurt/Comfort was. So I went to The Fanfiction Glossary. This fic is a parody of the Hurt/Comfort genre based on the definition provided by The Fanfiction Glossary.


End file.
